Shreds Of A Curse
by Veluphora
Summary: A collection of Fruits Basket poems and childhood drabbles. Poems will usually be about pairings, mainly canon ones.
1. Chapter 1

**This Is Us**

VvVvV

_Ren To Akira_

VvVvV

You wondered why

You had to convince me

To hold it

Smiling at my side

Goodness all you could see

VvVvV

Still I said no

Still you didn't understand

That my hands

Itched to choke it where it lay

But didn't only for you

The person hell went straight through

VvVvV

Your eyes look so far away

I want to scratch them right off your face

You've given up already

And it's because of that child

You believe has a "special" place

VvVvV

I want you to live

You think it'd be okay if you didn't

But I'd never be okay

I'd never be the same

VvVvV

I was a spirit dwelling only in you

Existing all I could be

And with every breath you took alone

**You killed me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why**

VvVvV

_Akito To Shigure_

VvVvV

A/N: "She" and "her" refers to Ren.

VvVvV

I don't see the point of all this,

But you keep it up

I keep it up

Running until we're all dead.

VvVvV

You hand me paper and a pen,

Tell me to write what I feel like—

I feel like shredding it

Into hundreds of tiny pieces.

VvVvV

But I know that will solve nothing,

And only leave behind a mess

"You're a _man_," she says to me,

"And you don't write or obsess."

VvVvV

You let her into all my fears.

_If_ you're on my side,

**Why** do you let her so near?

When everyone else has secrets to keep

You tell them for all the world to hear.

VvVvV

I don't understand—

This strangeness of you

Has taken its roots

Deep within somewhere

I never thought to choose.

VvVvV

Is it so strong

That you defer to it

Before me—?

Am I close to the answer

To your mystery—?

VvVvV

You never let me,

_All of me _

In.

**Why** her…that _**misogynistic whore**_.

VvVvV

What makes her so special—

She's not like that teacher

You dated once or twice.

Not like your editor either.

VvVvV

I don't really care.

Stop dancing around everything…

—_**Traitor**_.

You're making my ears bleed.

No, not my heart.

VvVvV

You write. You smile. You laugh.

You fool everyone without having to try—

Without any reason like mine.

But what I hate is **why**

I've never seen you cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wishful Thinking**

VvVvV

_Hatori To Mayuko_

VvVvV

Your eyes shimmer with happiness,

And I think of how nice it would be

If I could hold your hand and tell you

How beautiful you look.

VvVvV

But I am still cursed

And the day passes quickly,

Gone before the waves

Meet up to the shore.

VvVvV

I wonder if you'd laugh

And say I'd taken a leaf

Out of my cousin's book,

Writing each word a path.

VvVvV

I don't understand the motives here

But snow and spring don't mix.

It didn't work the first time.

I'm afraid to reach out again.

VvVvV

Perhaps God was wrong

Perhaps I am as well

If I am not snow and you are not spring,

Then perhaps this is a new story to tell.

VvVvV

It will still be unfortunate. I won't hope for more.

Doing so only leaves me with regrets.

But I will admit that I did want this

To become something else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Found**

VvVvV

_Yuki To Machi_

VvVvV

Note attached:

VvVvV

Machi,

You said you liked art,

And this is as close as I can get—

I hope it's acceptable.

I'll be sure to include the color red.

—Yuki

VvVvV

_When I first saw you, I had no idea._

_But I guess that's how true love works._

_Noticing each other, feeling something start—_

_Something strange like never before._

VvVvV

_Then it blooms into something else,_

_Treasuring thoughts and time spent together._

_A red leaf and footprints in the snow_

_But you saved me first—broke down a door!_

VvVvV

_I'm so happy you found me that day,_

_And all the other days._

_There's no one I'd rather be with—there's just you,_

_With your hand held warm in mine._

VvVvV

_I realized I had to tell you how I felt_

_But before I could_

_Something else happened_

_And then I hugged you for the first time_

_As we both began to cry—_

VvVvV

_It's a miracle_

_A beautiful, happy miracle_

_That in this whole, overpowering world—_

_It was each other that we found._


End file.
